


His Crowning Bud

by Leniiva



Series: Eternian Princess Adora [1]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Chipped Adora, F/F, It's Horde Prime what the fuck do I expect, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Narcissism, Unreliable Narrator, at the end at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniiva/pseuds/Leniiva
Summary: Horde Prime and his little sister (Au)
Relationships: Adora & Horde Prime (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Eternian Princess Adora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810174
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	His Crowning Bud

“Ah, it seems like the newest member of our family has been… tainted,” He mused with a kind smile, “Do not worry brothers, our little flower will be brought into the light.”

Pure, untainted claws rested on the arm of the towering chair, a majestic throne so that all who are brought into the light may gaze upon their exalted savior.

A mirage of green-colored eyes rested upon their sweet but sadly _tainted_ little sister. The missing Eternian Princess, the heir of his most ancient enemy. It was laughable really, who would have thought that she would have been residing in that _backwater_ planet that he had banished his _impure_ little brother to? 

His pupils sharpened like a cat stalking his unknowing prey as a pair of his beloved brothers forced the princess onto her knees. She growls and hisses when they lovingly release her, but she had not tried to stand.

Good, at least those horrible Etherians had not robbed the princess of her manners. 

He rises up, regal and strong, and strides to his new little sister. She gives a small shiver as a gentle claw tilts her head, forcing her to face her new older brother. Cloudy blue eyes met with pure emerald eyes.

How… pathetic of her to offer herself in exchange for that _cat_. Doesn’t she realize that her beloved Catra will come into the light, sooner or later? It doesn’t matter, he will bring all into the light and cast out the dark.

“Aviva.” He purrs and she glares so disgustingly defiantly at him. With a single swift movement, she tore her face from his loving grasp.

Ah, it had seemed that she is… confused about her place within her new cherished family. 

“My name is _Adora."_ She snarled, her eyes sharpening from a cloudy blue to a disgustingly radiant sapphire. It made him pause, if only for a single moment. A relic of Etheria’s old and foul magic it seems.

He sighed, there was so much that needed to be done to… correct this unfortunate defect that made his little sister, _his crowning bud_ , imperfect. 

“Ah, ah,” He corrected his blinded little sister. He would lovingly correct all the lies that they had filled her simple little mind, starting with that ridiculous name.

“Aviva is a name fit for a sister of Prime, it signifies great strength and unmatch power.” He said, observing how her face twists and contorts. ”Adora is the name of someone who has been lied to, unfit for someone as lovely as you.”

She trembles in his grasp and he scoffs. So confused and broken, he had tasted all the sorrow and rage his little flower had suffered through.

A once cherished queen who had betrayed his little flower’s trust and played into her survivor’s guilt. The inventor-princess that had entrapped both of his wayward siblings, giving both a lifetime worth of grief and suffering. Finally, the Eternian Prince, the one who had marred her perfect little psyche with almost irreversible trauma. 

His little flower believed herself to be too broken to ever love and most would be after experiencing betrayal after painful betrayal, but he is always willing to help put her back together. No matter how many little pieces her heart shatters to. She will be adored in his everlasting light. 

“Do not worry, Aviva,” He lovingly stroked her cheek. “We shall bring you into the light. Where your heart shall sing of joy instead of sorrow, rage, and unrequited love.”

He straightened as a pair of his brothers grasp her arms, guiding her towards the glistening emerald pool, and to her new bright future. She was screaming and thrashing against their firm grip, fighting against her loving family.

What a poor, tragically misguided soul.

He strode to his throne, standing in front of it as his brothers led their wayward sister to the edge of the pool. There were shining tears streaming down her cheeks, highlighted by both the horrid sapphire of her glowering eyes and the comforting light of the emerald pool. 

Oh, we can’t have that, he thought. He gracefully treads to her side and grasped the sides of her face, covering those awful _cursed_ eyes.

She let out a shrill cry as he caringly forced the accursed _taint_ deeper and deeper. To a place where it would never ever hurt her again. Something pulses underneath his claws and he smiles so kindly as he withdrew them.

She heaved for air, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she forces new air in and old air out. Her tears shone a loving green, the vile sapphire gleam nowhere to be seen. Her cloudy blue eyes shakily glare at him, it slowly attaining an elegant lime green ring that encircled her blue irises. 

His claw affectionately rested on the small of her back, his face leaned close to her ear. “Come into the light.” He whispered and softly nudged her into her new future.

Electricity danced so beautifully off her screaming, convulsing frame. It was a warming sight to behold. It was all for the best. For Aviva to become enlightened, she must cast out the shadows. Only then, shall she be welcomed to their side. 

“Cast out the dark!” Their brothers chanted encouragingly. “Set into the light!”

He smiles so warmly as he watches her wide wavering eyes stare up at him, silently pleading for him to take her suffering away.

”Soon, my crowning bud, your agony will be swept away. Soon, you shall stand here with your beloved _family_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eternian Princess Adora let's go!  
> Aviva is Adora's birth name btw.


End file.
